


Eccedentesiast

by IdleVale



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Depression, Insecurity, Suicide, This is a vent srry Jihoon, Trans Lee Jihoon, Trans Male Character, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleVale/pseuds/IdleVale
Summary: Life has completely lost meaning.It's dull and grey.Nothing's fun.So what's the point?The point in living?





	Eccedentesiast

My hands hang limp over the railing which weakly blocks me from my soon, untimely death. My mind is blank, yet I’m bombarded by a never-ending stream of thoughts. Every single fear. _Everyone’s just going to leave you in the end. No one really cares about_ _you. You’re just going to drown in your mind, so it’s best that you end it now ._ Every insecurity. _You’re too fat. You’re not a real boy. You’re a disappointment._ Every painful memory. _Hit. Screamed at. Cornered. Broken. Forgotten. Laughed at. Made fun of. I'm_ _Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothingnothingnothingnothing._ Soon my body hits cold water and the world fades black.


End file.
